The overall objective of our research is the development of a completely automatic method of quantitative analysis for human body fluids (coupled with a computerized data reduction system) which is able to completely evaluate the health of a human in a few minutes and with an expenditure of a few dollars. Such a method could reduce the severity of disease states through early diagnosis, facilitate choice of the correct therapeutic procedure, and objectively evaluate the progress of the patient under a therapeutic procedure. We believe that it is now technologically possible to evaluate the health of every citizen of the United States at regular six-month to one-year intervals by quantitative analysis of his body fluids and to move from the present state of curative medicine into a state of preventive medicine. Our research objective is to help to make this technological possibility into a reality.